God Knows I'm Tough
by TheLovelyRusher
Summary: A series of 4 very short drabbles about friendship, tears, dreams coming true, staying strong, and relying on those closest to you.


**A/N So I have been working on this challenge, writing mini one-shots to songs while your ipod is set to random. IT'S REALLY HARD! But I did it. I have been working on this since October, and decided to keep the 4 that I liked the best. I hope you all like them too. Enjoy!**

"**Honey, Honey"- Mama Mia**

Kendall never wanted to hurt Jo. He knew has been too busy and Jo must be feeling left out. Every weekend he was swamped with concerts and interviews, and every time he made plans with his her, he had to break them off. One Saturday, after breaking his plans for the 5th time in a row, he looked into Jo's honey brown eyes and felt a little piece of his heart break. She was so sad, yet trying so hard to be strong. He felt a sudden urge to sweep her into his arms and that's just what he did. He brought her into the biggest bear hug and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing deep.

"I'm so sorry honey. You know you mean so much to me. I would rather be with you, you know that right?"

Jo nodded, forcing herself to keep tears at bay. She could stay in his strong embrace forever. "I know, Kendall. I just _miss _you."

"**Rooftops"- Lost Prophets**

The video shoot for "The City Is Ours" wrapped up over an hour ago, and it was a mess up there. Everyone had gone home after a long night of fun and work, save for 4 exhausted boys. James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan still stood on the rooftop, watching the beautiful sunrise come up behind the tall LA buildings.

They had done it. They made a _music video,_ for all the world to see. They had accomplished something. It was the most amazing feeling James ever felt. He had always dreamt of making his mark on this world and he did it, with the 3 most amazing people in his life. He looked over at his friends and smiled at them proudly. He took a deep breath, stepped on the ledge of the building with only the safety railing holding him back and screamed his heart out: "The city is ours!"

"**Let it Burn" RED**

Kendall held the photo of him and his father tightly between trembling fingers. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, crystal droplets landing on his father's beautiful, smiling face. His heart pounded with the memories he held dear to his heart. He was only 12 years old, far too young to be dealing with this pain. He didn't deserve to wonder where his father was, or why he left his family behind.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't move on without his father by his side, giving him the strength and warmth that the young boy needed and craved. Kendall knew deep in his heart that it wasn't his father's fault. He knew his daddy loved him just as much as always did. His daddy didn't leave him because he wanted to, he left him because God told him to.

Kendall dropped to his knees and kissed the photo of his father tenderly. He needed to move on now. Wet, green eyes met the flickering flames inside of his fireplace. He let out a sob and whispered, "See you in heaven, daddy," before dropping the photo into the brick fireplace. The edges curled and his father's face slowly disintegrated. Kendall sobbed as he let the memory of his father burn so he could finally move on and take his place.

"**I won't give up"- BTR version**

"You know I'm not going to walk away from you," Logan said sternly, tears filling his chocolate eyes as he watched the beautiful love of his life crumple into a sobbing heap in front of him. It hurt his heart to watch her in so much emotional distress. He just wanted to kiss the tears away from her gorgeous, pale pink cheeks.

"But I'm not good enough for you, Logan! I'm a horrible person! I kissed James, I cheated on you!" Camille wailed, wondering how on earth Logan could be willing to forgive her for such a thing. "I don't deserve someone like you. You should go. I'm too messed up."

"I'm not going anywhere, Camille. I'm going to stay right here, holding you like this, for as long as it takes." Logan dropped to his knees beside his girlfriend and held her to his chest, stroking her hair and kissing her warm cheeks. Camille shuddered against him and just sobbed, and they stayed like that for hours, until she finally looked up at him with wide, confused, beautiful brown eyes.

"Why aren't you leaving me Logan? I'm not worth it. I-"

"Ssh," Logan said gently. "I'm in love with you, that's why I will never leave you. I still love you, no matter what. And you will always be worth it."

**A/N Short but sweet. I hope. Did you like it? please review it would mean everything to me! Love you all and thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
